Reminscing
by Ninja Midnight
Summary: Yellowfang has a chance meeting Brokenstar but is it just a chance meeting. Tigerstar, who is watching, has a chance meeting himself, but this time it's with someone he loves.


**AN- So, I've been thinking, what do you think I should write about? I love writing cats but do you think I should do Harry Potter or PJO? Hmm, I don't know. I'll stick with cats for right now, but I would like to know how you feel about the issue.**

**R&R **

* * *

**Reminiscing **

Yellowfang padded through the star-lit forest of StarClan. Her long ragged fur was dotted with the very stars she used to watch. Her flattened muzzle made her fiery amber eyes stand out against her gray face. Speaking of her eyes, the were sparking with curiosity as she felt the same tug on her heart that she felt every time she was called by one of the medicine cats.

The forest rustled around her and she paused, ears pricked. The wind had started to pick up. It was coming much cooler than it had been earlier. The leaves and branches whipped back and forth; her ears were shoved back against her head and her eyes darted around before it stopped. She didn't feel the tugging on her heart anymore and she paused. Yellowfang pricked her ears before padding down the path that she was originally taking.

"Ah, an old friend," Yellowfang froze in her tracks. She knew that voice and anger filled her body. Her head snapped to the left and she saw the cat that she had created. No wonder the wind had picked up. No wonder it had gotten colder. _He _was here.

"Brokenstar," she hissed. Her son had decided to show his face on _her_ of the border.

"Oh, no need to be harsh," he sneered, his lips drawn back in a snarl.

"What are doing on _my _side of the border?" She snapped and stalked up to him. She resisted the urge to sink her claws into his face and end his pathetic life while he was standing front of her, but he was still her son and she still loved him a little bit. Instead she sung her claws into the soft StarClan earth.

"Your side? I'm pretty sure that I am definitely on the Dark Forest side," He drawled and relaxed up just a little bit and glanced around him. He was indeed right, the forest behind him was dark and mist (or smoke, her sense of smell was fading) leaked from the forest. She glanced at the border and saw that the StarClan trees were leaning over the border were turning black on the leaves.

"Whatever, what do you want?" She growled, she was out-smarted by him and her pride was damaged.

"Why, can't I just come and reminisce with my mother?" He asked innocently, his head cocked to the side. He looked like he did when he was kit and she almost answered him.

"You want something, I know you," Yellowfang meowed, her ears twitching as she tried to hold back a snarl and her claws.

"You don't me at all; you left me in the paws of Lizardstripe! So don't tell me, you know me!" He snarled and he unsheathed his claws. She took a few steps back, her eyes flattened to her head. His harshness hurt her and she looked away from him.

"That wasn't my fault," she muttered. Brokenstar let out a barking laugh. It was cold and it sent shivers down her spine.

"Of course it was your fault, you old hag! You and Raggedstar still 'did the deed' even though you were a Dark Forest forsaken medicine cat!" He snarled and shook his head in disgust.

"Reminiscing with your mother is great, isn't it?" Yellowfang mocked and Brokenstar gritted his teeth.

"Great," he muttered and spun away from her and stalked into the Dark Forest a grin that spelled E-V-I-L in capital letters.

* * *

Tigerstar stalked the Dark Forest border, his eyes never leaving the two talking not that far away from him. He made sure to stay behind some bushes to make sure they would never see him. Their plan was falling into place, now all he needed to do was get-

"Tigerstar…" A light feminine voice trailed off and the massive tabby froze in his tracks. His heart melted instantly. He spun around and came face to face with Goldenflower. Her amber eyes were warm but they held sadness.

"Goldenflower," he whispered and padded towards the border, the plan forgotten.

"Why?" That was the only thing she said. Her voice was filled with pain and she countiuned keep her head up enough to look at him. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. Despite popular belief, he actually loved Goldenflower, the only cat he only loved.

"I did it because that stupid kittypet, Firestar, took over the Clan. Kittypets weren-"

"Don't give me that fox-dung! I've heard it enough times," she snarled and Tigerstar took a step back in surprise. He had never seen her mad before.

"What? It's all true. Firestar is such a weak leader, Goldenflower and you know that," Tigerstar growled; he had to try to keep his cool around his mate.

"He led us through the darkest times ThunderClan had ever seen all because of you," She wrinkled her nose as she glared at him.

"ThunderClan is full of kittypets and rogues," He raised his chin, "and somebody needed to overthrow him."

"Yes, but honestly was that the way?" She said softly, her anger vanishing and pain filled her eyes.

"What?" He murmured faintly, his ears twitching as he waited for her answer.

"The dogs, the deaths, the stupid cat named Scourge!" She snarled and he took a few steps back in surprise. "All you had to do was turn your StarClan forsaken back and walk away! Without all that death, without all that pain," her voice cracked and she turned her head away.

"I didn't mean for any of that to happen, I just wanted to kill him," He started but she raised her head and locked her fiery eyes with his.

"Our kits grew up without a father because of you, my brother died because of you, Bluestar died, Patchpelt died, we lost so many because of your evilness," She cried out and she stalked away, her tail lashing.

"Goldenflower, I-" he started but Goldenflower had vanished into the StarClan forest. He let out a loud growl before turning and stalking away towards his meeting place with Brokenstar.

* * *

"Tigerstar, you look shaken up," Brokenstar said coolly and the massive tabby frowned at him and slid on a mask of confidence

"Shut up, your little chat didn't go so well, Mommy didn't seem too pleased to see you," Tigerstar drawled and Brokenstar's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Watch your tongue, Tigerstar, I can kill you now," Brokenstar snarled and he unsheathed his claws.

"Yes, you can," Tigerstar meowed nodding as he casually sat, his tail wrapping around his paws, "but you know, you need me."

"You have a point, I'm just going to warn you if you're not careful I will kill you,' Brokenstar muttered and vanished into the darkness of the forest.


End file.
